The Days That Came
by EmptyIris
Summary: She looked at herself in the mirror. It was odd, white hair, brown eyes. Not even a name to call herself. Why didn't Link ever let her go to the surface? She was 16! It's been years since he found her as a baby down there. What's down there for him to hide her from? Well, she wasn't going to have it. She was going to figure out what's going on, but will she like the answers?
1. Chapter 1

I sat up with a jolt in my bed, hitting my head on the ceiling. I don't know why, but I felt goosebumps all up and down my arms and legs. I couldn't recall any bad dreams. I got out of my cramped bed and crouched so I didn't hit my head again. My room was a loft that looked down at the rest of the itty-bitty house. I'm tall for a teenaged girl, being almost six feet. The average girl in Skyloft is five-foot-four.

I kneeled in front of my childhood vanity and brushed out my long white hair. Karane told me it was a "rarity" to have white hair in Skyloft. I think she just says that to make me feel better. I'm already constantly picked on already by everyone in town, let's just try and keep myself from being an addition.

"Snowhead, come on down ok!" I groan and jump down from my loft so I didn't have to take the short ladder. Karane glared at me, her knowing how much she hates that. "Get him up please, he's going to be late for work." She nodded towards the bedroom door as she finished mixing some food in a large pot. I grinned and knocked loudly on the door.

"Link! You've gotta go to work, your wife says get up." I sit down at the table and wait for my breakfast to be poured into my bowl. "So, family fly tomorrow," I said quietly in my chair. Yes, Karane and Link are my adopted "parents". I'm currently 16 and tomorrow is my 17th birthday. Every year on my birthday I go flying with Link and Karane. It's the only present I want, and the only present I get.

"Snowhead, I told you that if you kept pestering-"

"I know! I'm excited, Link got the day off right?"

"He has tried, Honey. As of now he can come with us."

Link sprinted out of the bedroom and jumped into his seat at the table and put on his boots for work.

"I told you to get me up earlier!" He snapped at Karane. She shook her head and put porridge into all of our bowls.

"Eat up. We have long days ahead." Karane instructed.

"We?" I asked confused.

"Snowhead, me and you are going shopping." Karane explained then she took a sip from her bowl.

"Can I get new arrows then?" I sighed. I didn't like shopping. No, scratch that, I don't like the people in the Bazaar. I've only ever had one friend on this floating rock and she rarely shops. I don't let those people get in my way of living life though.

"I was going to get you some anyway, I got you a new archery lesson tonight."

"Private lesson?"

"The instructor has requested that you be put into public lessons as of your last incident."

"I figured. People can't get people who are different." I shrugged and ate.

"No, what people cannot handle is you losing your temper!" Link dropped his fist on the table loudly.

"He was calling me names! Do I just sit and take that?!" I snap back.

"No, but what you do it find a way to handle your emotions better because you know what happens when you get out of hand!" He stood up with his bowl and walked out of the house for work. I rolled my eyes.

"He hates me. Always has and will." I said as I wiped my face.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't understand what any of this means." Karane smiled at me.

"No one does." I got up and walked back up to my room to change into decent clothes for shopping and came back down. Karane was ready to go and I pulled on my boots to walk to the bazaar. I had made a name through Skyloft as a bit of a freak. People suspect me of witchcraft and working with enemies on the surface. Link and Karane found me forgotten and alone on the surface when I was a baby. They never named me because they are legally not allowed to. I'm only called nicknames and sometimes just names.

We walked over to the bazaar and it was loud and crowded as usual. I was pushed and shoved around even though I towered over everyone there. There was some whispers around me but I ignored them.

"Can I go see if Maker is in the potions shop?" I asked, Karane nodded while she look at some flying equipment. Maker was my only friend on this rock. She was the daughter of the the two potion brewers in the bazaar. Her parents didn't like me much, but she thought I was cool despite rumors about me. I walked to the other end of the bazaar and there she was with her hair in a net, sweating like crazy and being yelled at by her mom.

"Hey Hot-Stuff." She laughed when she saw me.

"I should be calling you that." I laughed at her and she glared at me. She stopped stirring to take a rest.

"You know, I really just wanna run away, like onto the surface. Fight some monsters and live an adventure."

"Not everyone can be like the Hero." I mumbled.

"You're closer than the rest of us. He's practically your dad." She started stirring again.

"Yeah, except he's a control freak and won't let me go near the surface."

"Still, you're best archer in Skyloft because of him." She shrugged. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, I'll be seventeen and I wanna see if I can go to the surface."

"You should, it's pretty down there." She smiled at me and my excitement. "You might be able to go beyond the sealed boundaries. Like into the dangers of the surface. I heard the demon lord's minions are still down there along with his weakened soul, wanting revenge." She giggled spookily.

"The demon lord is dead!" Karane snapped behind us and grabbed my arm to pull me away. I waved goodbye as I was dragged out. "We are done shopping. I don't like you making plans behind my back." She growled. "Here's your arrows. Stop shooting them over the edge." She handed me a bundle of 30 arrows without heads. I make my own heads out of relics and I like to keep them for when I need them. The arrows themselves only last a few shots before they become curved and don't fly straight. So I just sit on the edge and see how far I can shoot them into the clouds.

"We going on my birthday fly tomorrow?" I ask to break the silence.

"If that's what you want." She replied and we walked into our house. Link sat inside reading a book at the dining room table.

"Can I go to the surface?" I said quickly.

"No." Both Link and Karane said together.

"I'm almost seventeen."

"That doesn't make it less dangerous." Link said. "Get into your loft now. I don't wanna talk about this." I obeyed and climbed my ladder, only to immediately open my loft window and jump out with my bow and new arrows.

I marched my way to the knight academy. I climbed onto the roof and the one person I expected to be there was.

"I always liked feeling your aura." Zelda laughed and turned around. She was embroidering a silky cloth.

"I can't feel people's auras." I shrugged.

"I'm sure you could with practice and correct teaching. I'm not much of a teacher, I bet you'll find someone eventually." She grinned. "Your aura is always sooo…. Incomparable."

"Strange choice of words." I comment.

"It's always itself and can never be compared. It stands firm and trudges through the storm surrounding it." She was making a beautiful design on the cloth.

"Does Link not like the surface?"

"He doesn't like what's on the surface."

"That's it?" I laughed.

"There's a lot of bad people on the surface."

"And he defeated the worst of them. He's got nothing to fear."

"He has someone to fear for." She continued to quickly move her needle in and out.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself, what would I need to fear?" She was silent after that for a bit.

"I don't agree with him. I think you should see where you are from. It may be your destiny." She winked at me.

"When did this become about me?" I thought out loud, "Link just doesn't want me on the surface!" I shouted.

"I only told you what my opinion was." She slipped the cloth into my hands.

"I thought he was scared of going back down there after everything he went through! But he just doesn't want me down there! He thinks I'm weak!" I gritted bitterly.

"Don't get angry. He had good intentions." She soothed.

Why would he have good intentions? I know I'm different, and I should know why according to Zelda! That jackass is making me look like a freak in front of this whole island. If only I knew what I was! Why won't he let me?!

"Why are you talking like this!? Is there something about the surface I should know about?" I interrogated her loudly. I wanted answers, _now_. I was mad, _now_. I wanted to go down there _now_.

She sighed and sat down. "No." She lied to me. I could tell. "Take a minute to calm down." She said fearfully. She was afraid. Afraid of _me_. I looked down. My fists were clenched and my head was going hot. I moved my hand slowly over my hair and it wasn't there. I have been known to have weird things happen when I go a bit insane. This is the most common occurrence. This is why the archery teacher said I needed a public class. My hair turns into blue fire, and it's scary.

I sit down next to her and start crying. I don't want to live here anymore. I wanted to know why I was different now. I felt my hair fall onto my back and curled up next to Zelda. I leaned my now cooler head on her shoulder.

"It hurts you more to stay than it would for you to find out." She explained and wrapped her arm around me. I reached up to push my hair behind my ear and I felt it's small rounded top. I did the same for the other. This was different beyond all measures. People say it's just a mutation in the genes that gave me small, round ears. But why in the world would I be the only one to get it?

"What time is it?" I asked, calming down.

"About 4:30." I got up and smiled.

"Help me up, I'm getting a bit old." She laughed and I helped her stand.

"I've got my last archery lesson today." I spoke, looking out at the barrier of clouds surrounding the island.

"When you leave, just make sure you have food and stay safe. You're going to need that, too." She pointed to the cloth in my hands. I don't know what it was, but she knew what I was thinking. I nodded then climbed down the building and ran to the court yard. Waiting for me were seven targets and six other knights and teenagers in training. I found myself at a target in the middle, and the girl next to me look at me with concern for her own life.

"Make sure," spoke the trainer, "that you always take the quick shot to the neck when you get the chance." He turned to a dummy and shot the arrow through its windpipe. "That is your checkmate. Also, remember that you have the upper hand if you are less than ten feet away. Feel free to converse and get any information you need, but don't show any hesitation or they will find a way to get out of the situation." He pushed dummies in front of all of us. "You are two feet away from your enemy. When I say go, you're going to get into a stance and prepare your shot." I stared into the cheap wooden eyes of the mannequin. "Ready… Go!"

Faster than the rest, I load my bow and I kneel on my left knee to get an angled shot up their neck. Everyone else stood with their normal stance.

"No!" He yelled at me. "Why are you kneeling?"

"Gets me a better sho-"

"No, it puts you below their level! They can kick you over, they can dodge your shot easier, and they can put you at their mercy if they are ready to." He pulled me up to my feet.

"How was your lesson today?" Karane asked as I walked into the house later that evening.

"I learned a lot. I'm going to bed." I said quickly and went up to my loft. I grabbed my blue hobo sack and filled it with my hairbrush, my arrowheads, a small knife, the cloth Zelda gave me, and a blanket. Once I heard Karane close her bedroom door I snuck back down from my loft. I took all the vials of potions we had and shoved them in quickly. Then I grabbed fruits and dried foods to bring also. I filled up my largest water canteen hooked it on the side of my bag after filling it up. I was finally ready. Tomorrow, I'm getting out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, we made it through chapter one. I want to thank you guys for making it this far. Please let me know what you think by following, adding to your favorites, and commenting! On to Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was up and in my breakfast chair before I was even called down to eat. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because I was too excited and nervous. It's my birthday and I'm ready to do this family fly, but I'm not mentally ready to go to the surface yet. What if I can't survive there?

"Have you seen my energy potion? I usually put some drops in the oatmeal to give us all a morning boost, and now I can't find it." Karane looked around, confused.

"I haven't seen it, sorry." I shrugged nonchalantly. I'm such a bad liar...

"I've got a hunch that you're lying to me." She looked at me suspiciously as she searched through cabinets and drawers.

"I've got no use for energy potions, sorry."

"I'd hope not." She gave up looking and set the bowl down on the table. Karane grumbled and furiously punched the door to her bedroom. "Link! Wake up! You have fifteen minutes to get ready to go! Snowhead is waiting!" She screamed.

We ate silently and Link stumbled out of his bedroom and into his chair to eat with us. There was a loud knocking on the door. Karane looked irritated so Link went to answer the door. The headmaster was there and he waved to me while they whispered back and forth. I began to wash the dishes and waited for the two men to finish conversing, but they didn't stop. Eventually, Karane went and joined the whispered conversation while I felt awkward and tiptoed my way of the room and into my loft to change into my favorite outfit.

Every year of the knight's academy, a new color of uniforms is awarded and one year they had an extra. Link gave the red graduation outfit to me when I was younger. I put it on, grabbed everything I needed, and threw my bag over my shoulder so I was ready to go.

When I got back down to the main room they had just finished the whisper convention and closed the door. Link looked annoyed and apologetic when he saw me, while Karane just looked sorry. I caught on pretty fast on what all this meant.

"There's no family fly?" I asked quietly and he nodded. I bit my lip and nodded while looking at the floor, then glared at them. I marched to the key holder, grabbed my stable key, and walked out the door. When I heard them start running after me, I began to sprint faster and faster. I found the bird stable and I quickly unlocked my loftwing's stall. His name was Cable and he was a rare green color. His old rider died and I was the only one he would let fly him.

"Come on, we're getting out of here, okay?" I panted and dragged him out. Link burst open the door to the stables as I jumped onto Cable's back. We broke through the closed gate blocking us.

"Go, go, go! Buddy, take off!" He wouldn't budge. I realized he couldn't take off without me sitting on him. Duh. I jumped off of him and then he took off for the air. I spotted the nearest diving platform and turned to see Link standing there, dumbfounded at what I was doing.

"Thanks for everything, okay?" I smiled at him tiredly.

"Snowhead no!" He started to chase me again but I made a beeline straight towards the platform and dove off, holding my bag tight. I let myself drop lower than usual before I whistled and Cable swooped in to carry me off. I saw Link jump off above me.

"The green pillar, okay!" I told him pointing to the light beacon.

"Snowhead wait!" Link roared behind me. He was closer than I thought. I turned around and looked at him.

"I love you both, okay?! Tell Karane that, and-" and at that moment, I regretted my decision to run off to the surface. Cable was spooked by something and suddenly jolted while I wasn't balanced. I felt, in slow motion, me drifting away from my bird and Link. I was nowhere near close enough to the beacon. I was engulfed by clouds and the wind was beating at my back. I prayed that something in my bag could save me, but all I had was food, potions, and other useless things that were starting to slip out of the bag. I looked around for any sign of life and, in the distance, I saw a boy also falling. He was probably going to the surface to hang out with his friends or something. I had now broken the cloud barrier and only had moments before hitting the ground, along with that boy. Instead of accepting his fate of splattering all over the ground, the boy opened up something in his hands and it caught the air. That was when I remembered the cloth Zelda gave me. I shoved my hand in my bag, ripped Zelda's cloth out, and opened it up to catch me. I held on tight and the sudden halt in speed made my arms just about rip out of their sockets. I was finally able to see where I was, though.

After the surface was opened to everyone to visit, there were sealed barriers around the place where they were safely allowed to go. I wasn't in those barriers; I was near the heart of Faron woods and it was beautiful. I got closer and closer to the surface and I realized I didn't have my bow or arrows, so I was basically screwed. A gust of wind blew me towards the beachy shore and I dropped myself into the water to swim back to the land.

I was tiny compared to the surface. This was a whole other world that I've missed out on and it was so much better than Skyloft. When I waded to the shore, I realized I should have paid attention to my surroundings, because that's when I felt a blade press up against my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about that whole coding thing! hopefully this is better!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stood there, paralyzed and too scared to move, but apparently I wasn't too scared to speak. I spoke loud and clear.

"Can I help you?" I asked. That's what I asked: if I could help them. Here I am, disarmed and at their mercy, and I sound like the woman at the storage center in the bazaar. However, the reply relieved me. It was just a squawk-like noise, one of the demon lord's minions, bokoblins. Ha, those things are idiots and I could get out of this situation easily.

I duck and dodge them before they can make a swing. I turned around and realized I may have made a bit of a mistake. There were a lot of them, and they were all staring at me. So I reached in my bag and grabbed the small pocket knife I packed. I stabbed one with my blade but then I couldn't pull it back out. He was slowly dying but he had my only weapon stuck in him. I stood up, backed awkwardly, and laughed. They begin to charge at me one by one and I move out of their way until something caught my eye. One of them had a bow ready to fire at my face. I was not only ready to dodge it, but I was on my way to get that bow away from him.

I charged my way through until I met with him face to face.

"Hello." I grinned.

I swiftly grip it with both of my hand and take it from him. All his arrows were in a nice sheath and I took them out, shot by shot, as he stood there, not knowing what to do. I eventually shot him and the rest of his friends until one was left. I drew back my last arrow and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I want you to take me to whoever is in charge of you." I instructed and he nodded as he lead me through the forest.

He lead me to what seemed to be an overgrown and abandoned house.

I put my weapon away and looked at him. "Is this some sort of a joke? There are boards nailed to those doors and some of the windows."

I took a step towards the house and he gasps.

"Come on now." I told him, but he stood there looking confused.

"Hello?" I snapped my fingers in his face.

He gave no sign of my presence. These things were weird, and this house was weird. I reached in my bag and pulled out my knight's cap, or at least the feminine kind. I tucked my hair into it and the tops of my ears. Whoever or whatever might be in there, I don't want them seeing anything they could remember me for.

"How about I take a moment and think" I spoke to myself, "It's my first hour of being here and I have been in nothing but danger, do I want to go in the spooky house?"

I turned around and saw the beautiful scenery.

I thought for a second, "Yeah, I do," and walked onto the porch, ripping the boards off the front doors. When I tried to push them open, something caught them and kept them from moving. So I body-slammed them and a loud crash was heard.

The door slowly opens and I slip through and close it behind me. My bow was loaded and ready for anything. I was in a long hallway. Doors were scattered through it all the way until the end. Furniture and potted plants were thrown and broken everywhere and broken bench had been blocking the front door, apparently.

"Hello?" I call and it echos back at me, "Hello, I'm from Skyloft. I-I was brought here by a bokoblin, I assume you're their boss."

I felt kinda stupid for talking to myself. It was obvious no one was here, but it comforted me.

"Hey, if you're dead, I'd really like to know where your body is so it doesn't freak me out later." I said, freaked out at how quiet it was.

I inched my way down the hall as I kept talking. "So, um, I kinda fell down here. I'm human, so you don't have to be scared of me. I am literally a weak-ass. N-not that i couldn't kill you if you're dangerous. I've got a weapon!" I warned.

A foul stench caught my nose. I looked over to the only piece of furniture left intact. There were small potted plants that died long before I was born and a paper bag that was rolled closed. I decided that I dared to open in and put my bow away to unroll it. The smell escaped in a cloud and I coughed when it got close to my face. Inside the bag were four bottles of ages old pumpkin soup! It really disgusted me, so I quickly rolled the bag closed again.

"Let's not play the silent game anymore, okay?" I peered around the corner of the hallway, "How 'bout you show yourself and we be friends?"

Again, I received no answer. I sighed and picked up some of the furniture that was knocked over.

"What's so important about some soup anyway? This whole place is wrecked except where that soup is."

"How about you mind your own business." A voice snapped from behind me.

I was frozen in fear. There was someone watching me. There, on a chair that had been previously on the floor, sat a very tall young man. I examined him. He was probably eighteen or twenty at the most. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was made out of, what seems like, metal. His metal skin was dark, dark grey and he gleamed with the sunlight from the window.

"I-I just thought," I choked up.

"That whoever was here was dead, hmm?" He spat.

It was then that I noticed he had fangs and his eyes were glowing orbs. As he stood up I jumped back with fear. He didn't seem happy with me.

"I have a lot of questions to ask you and, apparently, a lot of lessons to teach you as well because you're nosey!" He yelled and kicked the chair against the wall, where it shattered.

He slowly walked toward me and I was too scared to move.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic about the soup-"

"Shut up!" He kept getting closer.

He began to notice how scared I really was and as he got closer he started to smile.

He was right in front of me now and bent down to my height, "Now, let's start by you telling me your name."

"I can't."

He slapped me across the face.

"Bullshit! Who sent you?" He growled.

"No one."

He slapped me again.

"You get one more chance to tell the truth. What spell did you use to see this house?"

"I didn't use one."

He punched me in the gut. I felt onto the ground and tried to breathe. I was so much weaker than him. I gasped and held my stomach while I sat on my butt. He then kicked my ribs and I fell onto my face and cried out.

"I'll leave! Please, I just need to live!" Tears streamed down my face.

He didn't say a word, just followed me as I squirmed away from him. He kicked me over and over again until I had enough. I hurt, but if I'm gonna die, I'm not doing it this easily. I held onto the wall and pulled myself onto my feet.

"You humans never know your place." He scoffed.

He got his hand ready to punch but I ducked out of his way and he punched a hole into the wall. I took my chance and I pushed myself off the wall, trying to limp away, but I was slow. I grabbed onto another wall and looked back at me. He couldn't get his fist out of the wall so he snapped his other hand and disappeared. Seconds later, a hand covered my mouth and started to drag me backwards. I screamed and pried at the hand on my mouth. I reached my other hand up to where I assumed his face was and clawed. I hit something squishier than his skin and dug my nails in harder. He screamed and dropped me, covering his face as I loaded my bow. I pointed it at his throat, standing right in front of him on the floor. He looked up and a stream of some sort of liquid ran down from his right eye.

"Well played." He held his hands up in surrender.

I was panting and clenching my teeth in pain from my broken ribs. He snapped his fingers and all my stuff was gone and my bow was no longer in my hands.

"Now, let's have a nicer conversation." He knelt down and stroked my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyyyy, so its been about two months, maybe more. Sorry about that. School happened. And college stuff. I didn't have my beta reader read this because she was also busy with stuff. Spelling and grammar sucks, sorry. This is also only the first draft of this chapter so its pretty bad. I normally write every chapter twice but i figured I should just post this because it's wayyyyy over. ENJOY

Chapter 4

My stomach was sore and my ribs felt like they were stabbing out of my flesh. I had hand marks on my cheeks. And I sat there, I sat there knowing my place. This guy was going to win. And I was going to die. I was weaponless and broken.

"What is your name child?" He spoke calmly.

"I don't have one. I'm an orphan." I choked up in pain, "What's yours?" I tried to grin

"I am the demon lord who presides in this world you know as the surface." Oh shit. I knew who this was.

"Ghirahim." I finished. He smirked at me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do if all you said to me was true." He snapped his fingers and we were in a library now. Books were thrown off the shelves and pages torn out. Ladders that were used to reach books were now on the ground. I sat on a fancy red sofa and he was in a chair across from me. My ribs and stomach had ice bags against them. I was confused.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can't have you dying or injured before I use you." He rolled his eyes.

"Use me?"

"Let's just say I haven't seen another person in a very long time." I was gonna get raped. Oh shit. That's not what I wanted at all. My face was red and I started sweating. "I'm joking." He laughed. "But, in all seriousness I need you to run an errand for me. However, you're going to need to begin it tomorrow. So in the meantime I want to know how you found this house."

"I don't know."

"I'm not playing games anymore. I want answers." He glared at me.

"I fell to the surface earlier today. When I landed a bunch of bokoblins surrounded me and I had to fight them off. I asked one of them to take me to their leader and he brought me here."

"He couldn't see this house. And neither should you."

"Why?"

"Because only blood relatives can see it."

"Oh." I was even more confused now. None of this made any sense.

"You get your stuff back once I'm done with you." He got up and walked towards the door. "Until then, let me give you a tour of the house." He grumbled. I got up to follow him as I held my ice packs close. "Before I send you on your errand, you get to clean up the house." I laughed but he looked at me blankly. He was serious.

"Uhh, I don't know about you, but I'm not a maid." I informed.

"Uhh, I don't know about you but if you want your things back you should do as I ask." He mimicked. I nodded.

"Why is this place such a mess?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks. He turned around and put his face so close that our noses are almost brushing.

"I have been trapped in this house alone for seventeen years. The one person I trusted was ripped away from me. You stand in my shoes and tell me you wouldn't do what you could to release your anger." I gulped and he pulled away. "To the kitchen." He took my wrist and pulled me to the end of the hallway. There was a door frame and inside was a small table for two and some countertops smashed with jars and fruits. "Start here," he shoved me forward to the mess. He snapped and a bucket with cloths and towels appeared while he disappeared.

I started by pushing all the dirty dishes into the sink. This whole place smelled awful. I scrubbed away at the mold and mildew on the counters. This kitchen didn't have a spot that wasn't covered in something sticky or smashed. I swept all the shards of broken jars and glass into the dustpan where I would throw them out the front door. Once that was done I could finally mop.

What was the point of this? Am I learning how to clean up messes that aren't mine? I wanted my stuff back and to leave. However, I found something else that was a bit peculiar. In a cabinet on a top shelf were about a dozen of pickled or jammed fruits and veggies. All on the lids was the word "Catto". You would think if he was gonna keep some jars for food that he would open them. Instead they sat here on the shelf untouched.

When everything was finally spit spot clean I grabbed a jar and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" my voice echoed throughout the house.

"What?" He spat behind me. I turned around and he looked really annoyed.

"I'm done with the kitchen. And what is a Catto?" I asked, I slowly unsealed the jar in front of him.

"NO!" He screeched, almost scare of my opening it. He lunged forward to grab the jar of pickled olives away. I stepped away and he fell on his face. "Give those to me and don't touch any more of them." He huffed from the ground.

"They are just olives. Now tell me what a Catto is." I tried to unseal the jar.

"Catto," he snapped his fingers and he was standing in front of me, but he didn't look mad, just irritated with himself. He dropped his head disappointed, "Catto is a person, not a thing. Please, just don't open those."

"Is it that person who left?" I questioned, his face lifted and he looked extremely pissed off. I got very scared very fast. He snatched the jar from me and kicked me in the chest. I fell to the ground and lost my breath. He bent down and glared at me.

"No, and you need to start minding your own business." He grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. "Clean up the hallway, call me when you're done." He didn't even look at me and walked away to a room at the end of the hallway where he slammed the door behind him. He was crazy, that's what he was. I needed to get out of here soon but I also really needed my stuff back.

I picked up some of the chairs that were toppled over and start placing them against the wall. Part of the wall was entirely a window. And it had a beautiful look out onto the huge tree in the heart of Faron woods. Unfortunately, the view was interrupted by that scent of bad pumpkin soup again. After sweeping and mopping the floors and dusting all around the walls and lanterns on the walls I picked up the bag of soup, held it as far as I could in front of me and went to the room he stormed off to. I knocked loudly on the huge door.

"What do you want now?" He snapped from inside. I took that as an invitation to enter. The door handle was huge and hold but I managed to turn it and shove the door open. Inside was a humongous bedchamber. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and his bed was probably the size of most houses in Skyloft. Bookshelves were everywhere and a large open fireplace sat against the wall with a dimming flame eating away at a couple of twigs and a mountain of ashes. The books, like the library were thrown off the shelves and there were shattered bottles and maps layer out all along the floor. Across the room on my left was another door but much smaller and besides it were desks and shelves with more books and bottles of different liquids and objects. And he was sitting at his desk looking frustrated staring at a map.

"I didn't say you could come in." He barked without looking away from his map.

"We need to get rid of this soup, dude." I held the bag out to him.

"No we don't, it's not hurting anyone." He answered,

"Not until it grows it's own legs and starts to." I sassed,

"I can't get rid of it. Now go put it back." He instructed,

"It's super gross." I argued,

"You're super gross."

"Ghirahim," I sighed and shook my head, his face jerked to look at me. He was very confused.

"Say that again." He demanded.

"It's super gross?" I was confused now too.

"No, my name."

"Ghirahim?" I said again

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He started getting frustrated. He stared into my eyes and messed with my eyelids like he was examining me. I stared blankly into his glowing yellow ones. "Exactly how you just said it."

"Ghirahim." I sighed again

"That's not the same!" He yelled

"I don't know what you're doing! Just let me throw the soup out." I snapped.

He looked disappointed, "Ok, just let me say goodbye ok?" He asked. I gave him the soup bag, this guy was crazy. Once he snatched it from my hands he snapped and it was gone. I turned to look out the door and it was back on the table where I got it from. "Now you can't move it." I stared at him extremely confused on why this was so important. I turn on my heels to walk on but he grabbed my arm to keep me from moving. "Let's show you your room." And he held a tight grip and drug me out into the hallway to a door by where the library was. He pushed it open and it was a giant octagon shaped room. The ceiling was a dome and there was a huge balcony and multiple windows. In the middle of the room was a small queen sized bed with some night stands on either side. There was a small door on one of the sides of the octagon, also a dresser and bookshelves on two more sides. Surprisingly, this is the only room that isn't destroyed. It seems to be the only room really kept clean and tidy.

"You don't come in here often?" I asked,

"I actually come in here everyday." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh,"

"If you break anything, you'll be sleeping in my bed." He threatened, I cringed. "I thought so. In the hall, the second door on the right. You'll find the bathroom. Get cleaned up, I'll take your clothes."

"M-my c-c-clothes?" I stuttered,

"Um, yes, clothes, I'm only going to wash them, leave them outside the door on the floor and I'll leave you something to wear. Towels are under the sink." He snapped and was gone. I went to the door he instructed and inside was a decent sized bathroom. It was the shape of a triangle, the top point had the sink and counters, and the bottom right had a pool-like bathtub while the other side had the toilet.

I undressed and stared at myself in the mirror for a bit. I was bruised all along my lower ribs and my stomach was a scary shade of purple. I had scratches and cuts along my arms and face. I took my hat off and my hair fell quickly down my back. My hat was stained with mud and dirt. I suppose I'd let him wash it with my clothes. I quickly kicked my clothes out when I cracked the door open and dropped my hat on top. I didn't want him to see me naked but also not my hair or ears. Did it matter if he saw my ears and hair, he already knows what I look like. But he also has white hair so something might be up. I doubt he wouldn't just think me some normal teenage girl from Skyloft with white hair. Once he starts getting ideas he might kill or dissect me. I suppose it's best to leave this stuff unknown.

I went and turned on the faucet for the bath. He never had me finish cleaning the house, I bet he doesn't trust me to do it anymore. But he's so weird and confusing. He doesn't keep calm and he gets so angry. But he seems to have cared for someone specifically and had a past. Did Link not destroy him with Demise? I couldn't stop thinking for the life of me. All through my bath were thoughts of confusion and fear. I needed to get my stuff and get out of here.

I wrapped myself in a towel and wrapped my hair in one as well, he was probably washing my cap. I didn't have any night clothes though. So I peered open the door hoping to make a run for it, but folded nicely where I had put my tunic and clothes, was an opaque silk nightgown. I grabbed it and slipped it over top of myself. It was warm and clean and… honestly a little small. Like really too small. Now, luckily I kept my underwear for him not to clean, but this thing was just barely hanging over my ass. Now, I know I'm tall and very tall at that, but he could at least magically make me clothes that fit correctly. Unless he didn't make these magically and just had them from how many girls he's probably spent the night with. I groaned. I marched out of the bathroom and banged on his door loudly.

"THAT IS UNCALLED FOR!" He screamed from inside. Opened the door and glared at him loathingly. "You seem to have made yourself accustomed to entering at any reply given." He sassed.

"Could you not give me clothes from previous one night stands you've had?" I snapped, I didn't like thinking of this. "Even so, could you have at least made it FIT!" I shouted.

"That's not from a one night stand, and I will not use magic on it to make it fit, it will stay said size." He answered, he was still looking at a map on his desk and using a compass to draw circles.

"Then you just happen to have female clothes for a hobby?" I pressed,

"You're irritating me, now go."

"No, make this fit or something, I want my stuff back so I can go!"

"I will not make it fit, it stays the size it is and they aren't my clothes. So leave."

"Why won't you just use magic, you've been doing it all day, you're a demon."

"Not on that night gown, not on those clothes. Now shoo." He was clenching his fist as he drew more circles.

"Why, it's just clothes?" I said, he turned to look at me with sad eyes but a frustrated face.

"Sentimental reasons. Get out." I saw some tears gather in his eyes and I had probably gone too far. I also realized, I did all that without my hair catching fire or something weird happening again. Was this improvement? I took a deep breath and walked out. I watched the sunset from the balcony in my room. It was actually really pretty as it fell behind the far off mountains of Eldin and probably was saying it's goodbye's to Lanayru Desert. I closed the door and curtains after it went down and blindly felt my way to the bed. I kept my towel on my head and tucked myself in.

I cried to myself, I cried all night. I should never have left. I screwed up big time. This is worse than any embarrassing moment in Skyloft. This was worse than any groundings or nightmares or injury. I missed Skyloft. I missed Link and Karane. I missed my tiny bed, in a loft, that I hit my head on when I woke up from strange dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Im back don't worry. This monthy updating thing is going to still happen. Also, if we can get to 15 follows/favorites (either or) by February I was thinking about doing a YouNow live to answer any questions and get to know you all! Lemme know if youre interested or whatever. I can promise things get interesting in the next couple of chapters and there is going to be questions probably. So thats why I wanna do this, so i can answer. Also 15 is a good base to keep an hour of a livestream interesting! So yeah! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Wake up," I was yelled at and startled awake. I had almost forgotten where I was.

"Yes?" I sat up, my towel had unfolded during the night, but it was still on my head covering my hair.

"I am taking care of cleaning the rest of the house," Ghirahim spoke. He snapped and a golden bow and empty sheath of arrows were in his hand. "You're going on a bit of a mission." He threw them on my bed. "Those are enchanted, the bow will shoot as far as you wish and will never break. The sheath will never run out of arrows."

"What about my clothes?" I asked, he sighed and snapped and they appeared with a poof of diamonds.

"Get dressed and eat, find me when you're ready to go." He spun on his heels and left.

I got up to get dressed, he had shined my boots and patched my tunic and pants. After changing, I tucked my hair and ears into my cap. When I walked out I found my way to the kitchen where there was a fresh bowl of fruit and bread waiting for me. He was so weird, he beats me up then treats me well? This shouldn't be happening. But I still took some of the bread and fruit for breakfast before I walked to his room.

I knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in." He hollered from inside, I walked in and this time he had a coldren in the middle of his room. "Good, so first off have you ever been prone to seizures?" He asked, I shook my head disturbed. "I will be teleporting you to Lanayru, humans don't tend to handle the process well." He stirred his potion that was brewing. For the first time, he looked happy, excited even. I even noticed he cleaned his room like he said. He wasn't maliciously happy. He was genuinely happy. He went over to a drawer and pulled out a red vial. It was blood, I had no doubt in my mind. He dripped a single drop into his experiment. He giggled and jumped around his room as he put all his ingredients back. "It's done!" He chirped merrily, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He heard me and looked at me but still as happy as could be. "Should I do it now or after?" He questions.

I didn't actually want to know what could've made him this happy, and I figured I shouldn't be too antsy for him to demonstrate. He was staring at me awaiting an answer with this huge toothy grin plastered on his face.

"After?" I answer, he nodded in agreement.

" I thought so too." He punched the air in victory.

"You need to deliver a message and I need you to get the answer." He grabbed my shoulders and held me still to listen. "You are to find the great dragon Lanayru himself." My eyes widened terrified. I was about to give up and make a run for it but he held my shoulders so tight I couldn't break out of his grip. I was at a loss for words. Lanayru?! Fucking Lanayru?! Does he have any clue what he's actually asking me? This is the legendary dragon we are talking about! The one that ended the war between the demons and Goddess! "You are to tell him you need to find them." He shook me to make sure I was listening. I don't know what I was thinking but I nodded. "When he tells you where they are, don't go looking for them, I will teleport you back." He walked me to the wall on my right and there was a large mirror. "This will be enchanted so I can watch and listen to everything you say or do. Do not abort or come back unless you have the information. Do not betray me. You have one choice and that is to succeed, otherwise I will kill you." His face turned dark. He grabbed my shoulders again and glared at me crossly. "Good luck." He snapped and I was in the desert.

I was on top of a temple-like structure. This was the mining facility that shut down years ago. All around me was sand and dust. I climbed down a vined wall to the lower level. I needed to find Lanayru, and I had no clue where he could possibly be.

All around were tumbleweeds blowing and some birds scavenging. Sand, sand was everywhere. So much sand and it was so incredibly hot. There were scraps of metal lying around and a little broken robot next to a large blue crystal. I walked up and picked up the pieces of the bot. I tapped the crystal, curious as to why it was here. It lit up and all around me was grass; the robot was now fully fixed and new.

"Hoy! Im Glitch Six." it spoke to me happily, my eyes widened. "I am at your service here at the mining facility."

"You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen." I breathed heavily, "I was wondering how to find Lanayru?"

"Hoy! I'm Glitch Six." it repeated. "I am at your service here in the mining facility."

"I know, please just tell me where Lanayru is."

"Hoy!-"

"Lanayru!" I interrupted quickly

"Error 280 has occurred. Unidentifiable species of personnel."

"I'm human!" I snapped at it,

"Hoy!"

"Damn it!" I got up and tapped the crystal. The small spot I was in was back to desert time era. I hoped from the platform I was on into the sand. It was hard to walk and I began to notice I was sinking. It is for real? I started sprinting and basically swimming to where another platform was. As this point I was tired and sweaty. Note to self: don't go in sand. The platform I was on had a small sign. Left for the caves and right for goddess sanctuary.

I was about to go right when a boulder dropped in front of me. I saw a large bird fly over my head. I grabbed for an arrow and I felt one touch my hand. I pulled back and shot at the bird but I missed. Another boulder dropped behind me. They kept dropping rocks to stop me from going right. Was there something important there?

I stepped towards the right and they got more and more aggressive. Soon enough I caught a glimpse of what I thought was the sanctuary. My body clenched and I was jolted backwards quickly by an invisible wall. There was something keeping me from going over there. I stepped back and almost got hit by another rock. So I decided to go left instead. I'm not about to get myself killed again by going somewhere I wasn't wanted. The birds immediately calmed down. In the distance was a large sandy mountain. As I got closer there was a sign that said the caves were inside the mountain. So I followed the signs until I found the entrance. Inside there was a goron and some holes being chiseled away at.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to know where the dragon Lanayru would you?" I asked him.

"Legend says he was to live on the other side of the mountain here" Legend? Please don't tell me he's not real. "But the only way over is through that there crawl space." He pointed to a slim hole on the ground. I could probably fit if I slid my weapons through. "You're looking pale, girly. You haven't been out there for more than hour without water have you?" He asked me. I felt fine, not hot at all. Infact these last few moments I've felt cold despite the heat still there.

"Maybe just about an hour, I ran and did a bit of a work out to get in here. I feel fine."

"Whatever you say, just saying, get some water soon, this heat can kill you real fast." He turned away and continued to chizzle.

I took my bow and arrows off and slid them through the hole. I crouched and followed through the small tunnel. After a while of crawling I was still crawling. I get that I'm scooting my way through a mountain but still. A little more scooting and I saw some light ahead. I picked up my pace and emerged. Before me was a giant skeleton of a dragon.

"No!" I yelled and ran up to it. "Dammit, no!" I needed to get back to the house, I needed my stuff back, I needed Link and Karane. I needed Skyloft. I'm so screwed! "Fuck! Why did you have to be dead you stupid dragon!"' I shouted at the corpse. I massaged my temples and looked around for an answer. I looked down and noticed a carving in the dirt ground. I stood back further and further. It read _if you need to speak to Lanyaru, please tap small crystal -Catto._ There was an arrow pointing to a small block of blue crystal. I went, I tapped, and and it lit up. The ground under my feet lit up and soft grass covered the words. I looked up and say a huge dragon in front of me.

"Child? What are you doing?" The great Lanayru asked me kindly.

"I'm here as a messenger from Demon Lord Ghirahim. He wants you to tell me where they are."

"Ghirahim sent you?" He huffed at me. I nodded promptly. "Akomin?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows to him and shook my head. Is this another name I need to be confused about? "I'm not going to tell you." He spoke and then coughed.

"What?!" I gasped. I didn't expect him to just full on reject to telling me. "You don't get it, I need this answer! I need to get back!"

"I'm not going to tell because he already knows he can't know the answer."

"What are you talking about? He sent me on this whole mission to find out." I corrected.

"He isn't supposed to know the answer. He is betraying himself and their protection." He sighed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you telling me I came all this way for you to not tell me! All because he wanted to know a rhetorical answer!" I barked.

"I'm sorry child, are you ok?"

"No- I'm just-" I sat down, my frustration was making me dizzy.

"Have you drank anything within the past hour?" He interrupted.

"No, I'm not sweating. I feel fine."

"You're very sick. You're dehyyyydrraaattteed." I watch him turn into a slow motion blur. I fell on my back. "Catto!" He shouted into a distance. I turned my head to see a small house and a figure run out towards me. Then it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wh-what is this? A new chapter? WHAT! Yeah. i got my crap together and decided to post. NO WORRIES it will be ok. Ill proofread the next chapter right after I get home from school today! Thank you all for following and reading. It means a lot!**

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to see nothing but pitch black. Was I blind now? What even happened?! I reached up to my eyes and there was a moist cloth covering my face. I pulled it off and saw a low ceiling and some windows. There was a bookshelf on my right. The bed I was in was against a wall where markings and drawings were at. My eyes were having trouble focusing. But there was a large amount of water pots on the other side of this one room house.

"Where am I?" I spoke and my voice was harsh.

"You had heat exhaustion that was triggered by extreme dehydrated." I noticed a figure sitting on a chair on the far side. "I have no clue how stupid you are but who doesn't drink water while in a desert?"

"Are you Catto?" I asked staring at the figure. It was obviously a girl by her voice but she had her head drooped so I couldn't see her face.

"If that's what you want to call me." She lifted her head slightly. She had a young face but it looked very tired. It was like she had lost years of sleep or her face was a mask that was worn out over the years. She had deep sea blue eyes and a round, wide nose. Her hair was as red as a natural redhead can be. She didn't have any freckles and was very porcelain. Did she not tan in the desert?

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours." She was kinda staring at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No, but you're going to anyway." She rolled her eyes. She was right.

"How are you connected with Ghirahim?" I watched her eyes widen a bit but then they went back to a calm and dull stare.

"I'd like to ask you the same." She replied.

"No, really. I'm only here because he's forcing me to. But your name keeps popping up."

"I would have no idea why." She stood up and said flatly. She poured me a glass of water and I gulped it down. "Ghirahim is just someone who has been known around the surface for centuries. He's nothing important to me other than someone I want to look out for. I wouldn't have made any sort of deal with him if I were you." She glanced around the room awkwardly. She tucked her hair behind her ear. Her hair was very thick and wavy so it all didn't fit behind her ear. However, her ears were rounded like mine were.

"Hey your-"

"You need to go now." She interrupted. "It's too dangerous to be out here. Plus I don't want you luring that demon lord here."

"But why are you even here?" I blurted, "And I know you're lying because I saw things at his place with your name on it!" I stood up and towered over her. She wasn't very tall. But then again, I was.

"I'm a healer. " she answered quickly. "I help people like you. I help take care of Lanayru in order to someday get him to a point where we won't need that crystal to see him alive and well." I nodded. "I'm the only remaining human on the surface that isn't originally from Skyloft. Of course the demon lord is after me! Now go!" She touched my shoulder and she was gone. The whole house was gone and I was in front of the front porch of Ghirahim's house. What was going to happen when I walked in? There was only one way to find out.

My heels clicked on the stairs of the porch as I walked up and tugged the door open. On the floor was my stuff. No Ghirahim. No surprises either. I picked up my bag and I was ready for an attack but I was actually surprised to not get one. Was something up?

"Yo! Ghiradude! Are you even here?" I shouted and there was no answer. It was almost as eerie and silent as when I first came yesterday. I walked down the hall to his bedroom and pushed up the door. The whole bedroom was spotless. Everything was clean and neat and perfectly in order. On the foot of the bed crouched a tall pale figure. His legs were tucked close to him and his head was in his hands. He had white hair and was human. I took a wild guess though and took a step forward.

"Ghirahim?" I asked.

"Take your stuff and leave. I don't need you anymore." He croaked from his hidden face. He was crying. Was he actually crying?

"Are you ok?"

"I said LEAVE!" He rose his voice but I could hear his sobs underneath. I didn't exactly know what to do. So I just sat on the bed next to him and patted his back. "She would rather pretend she didn't know me, than to see me again." He croaked.

"Maybe she didn't mean it!"

"She did!"

" You don't know-"

"You won't understand. And I don't care to explain." He turned away from me and crawled to the head of his huge bed and bundled himself under the covers. I stood up and walked around the bed to face him but he was entirely under the sheets. "I haven't seen her in over a decade. I've been looking for her and I've given up and searched and gave up and it wasn't until recently that I continued."

"Maybe she will come back eventually."

"No, she won't. It's been seventeen years." He sobbed.

"Seventeen?"

"Yes!" He snapped. I sighed and laid next to him in the bed.

"I could go back and try to get her again." I suggested.

"I doubt she would ever come back. She'd be miserable if she did." He continued. "Was there another girl with her?"

"Nope, she was all alone."

"I thought so, then she'd be even more miserable if she came back."

"Why isn't she supposed to come back?" I asked him.

"I'd rather not get into that. I could ask you why you hide a lot of things from me?"

"Hide what?" I asked nervously.

"Your hair and ears. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing really. Just a habit."

"I highly doubt that."

"You can doubt all you want. Doesn't mean it's not true."

"Then why don't you show them?" He turned to look at me.

"I just wouldn't, ok."

"Why are you still here anyway?" He sighed,

"I should get going but it seems odd that someone like you would be this hung up over one girl."

"She's so much more than that." He insisted,

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "Do you mind me asking something?"

"I don't suppose I'm in the condition to deny you."

"What is all this about anyway? Why are you so desperate to get her back when you know you can't be with her."

"Catto is the reason why the hero is even still alive. She's not like any other human, inside and out"

"Oh." It thought for a second, "Care to explain?" I asked.

"Not particularly," he groaned and sat up. "Why are you still here"

Why did he keep asking that? Why was I still here? I had my stuff. I had my strength and health back. The only thing keeping me here was sheer curiosity and not even that. I didn't want to go back. Once I go back on that island I am stuck. I will be locked away and constantly watched for eons. Nothing is ever going to let me come back and explore again. So would I stay here? Would I find my own story and life here on the surface? Would I go back to Lanayru where I know there is another human that knows me? For some reasons all three reasons seemed equally doomed for something bad. Any one of those would be dangerous and have information not to be shared. But I want answers and I don't want to go back to Skyloft.

I sat up quickly and he looked at me odd. I walked out into the hallway. I'm going to figure this out. Do I stay or go? What to do, what to do! I began to walk towards to kitchen. I opened the cupboard. All the jars that said Catto were gone. I marched back into the hall where he was standing and watching me without a word. I went into the library.

There had to be something. Something about Catto in herel. And he didn't even clean up the library like he said. But that's perfect. Because that means there is one spot in here he didn't want to destroy. That means all the books that are still on the shelves are important.

"I've never seen someone act so much like a rat before. And I have no idea what for." He spoke from the door. I turned around and rolled my eyes. I scanned the room, all the shelves were such a mess. This was going to be difficult. But then I spotted it in the far corner of the room. A neat stack of books against the wall. I sprinted towards it. And he began to notice where I was going. I jumped over piles of books and furniture.

"Don't you dare touch those!" He commanded and began to chase after me. I raced faster and opened them up one by one. _Property of Catto, Property of Catto, Property of Catto,_ over and over and over again. Which is exactly what I expected. Except one thing. These were children's books. The books got more and more advanced but it started out with easy read hylian. And then I found one book that made me stop when I saw her name inside it.

 _Property of Catto and Ghirahim of Lords, Pregnancy Log_. That's what this was. They were married.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He stopped when he saw me reading that book in particular. He was right in front of me and speechless. I turned the page to begin reading but the book disappear from my hands.

"How is she alive?" I demanded.

"She's different."

"She was pregnant with your baby! It had both your names in there!" I yelled,

"How do you know it wasn't me who was pregnant?" He sassed. I glared at him. He shrugged. "Yes she was pregnant with my baby."

"Why are you so calm about this! Humans and demons can't interbreed!" I yelled at him.

"Because both her and the baby are gone from my life. So I'd suggest. You. LEAVE!" He screamed pointing at the door. I was. I was going to go to Catto. I was going to get information from her.

As I began to walk passed him he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He yanked my hat off and I gasped when my hair fell down my back and my ears were now visible. He stared at me. Entirely breathless. He looked almost horrified. He dropped my arm and took several steps away from me like I was the monster here! He's the one that threatened to kill me!

"Get out. Get out-get-out-get-out!" He started screaming. "Oh Hylia what have I done!" He began to pace back and forth and then looked back up at me. He looked traumatized at me and then teleported away.

I spun on my heels and marched out. I marched out of the house and out of the woods and to the beach where I looked out at in hopes of something to hit me. I can't just walk to lanayru. That is the most idiot thing I'd heard of and you'd have to go through Dead Spirit Desert to get there which is absolutely out of question. Once you walk in there, you're forgotten. So I paced. I paced and splashed in the tide washing in and out. I fell on my face and screeched.

Something grabbed my foot. Not just a thing, hand! I looked back and saw a scaled hand clawed on my ankle. It was connected to a body of a girl. A mermaid. I had heard they were creatures of Faron but never seen one. I was breathless.

"Come with me, Akomin," she hissed. Her breath was dry from the air. She jerked me towards her by my ankle and into the water. I held my breath and I've never seen anything swim so fast in my life. I had little to no time to understand what was passing me before it was gone. I felt the cool nip of air as I was thrown onto an altar with Faron herself.

"Akomin, what is your purpose for showing yourself on my land?" Faron asked as she slithered around the patio I was on.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Akomin." I stood up and tried to wring out my tunic.

"Odd. Then young madam, who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" She hummed loudly.

"Look, I'm just trying to go to your brother, Lanayru." I explained, "he knows someone I'm interested in meeting."

"You're in luck that I have the power to transport you." She smiled down at me, "is that all you ask of me before you leave? I owe you that much."

"Owe me?" I asked, she laughed, "Um, who is Akomin ?" I added

"You'll find out soon…" she smirked and took a deep breath. She flew over and blew out blue flames down my body. I was surprised they didn't hurt but when I looked up again after they faded I was in front of the giant skeleton again. But that's not why I was here. I needed to find Catto! I saw a sand house on a platform to my right in the distance. I sprinted over to it.

"Catto," I hollered but there wasn't an answer. I turned around and saw her standing with a large vase.

"Come on," she nodded toward the house and walked inside with me. I sat on her bed and she poorer water into cups for the two of us from the vase. "What is it?" She sat in a chair facing me.

"You're Ghirahim's wife." I stated and she nodded.

"And?" She took a sip of water.

"Well why? Are you evil like him? Why are you different like me? Did the baby die? Why are you here? Why is Ghirahim so scared of me-"

"Stop," she held up her hand, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "We are going to start from the beginning. You're going to listen."

"Yes, ma'am" I nodded.

"I don't come from this world," she began, "when I was twelve years old I ran away from an orphanage. I ran away as far and as quickly ask could. I ended up in a small cottage completely abandoned. Inside was a mirror that wasn't just a mirror. It rippled and melted like water when I touched it. When I walked through I was underwater and very deep at that. I began quickly swimming up for air and I was in the middle of Faron lake. I saw some people on shore so I went over to them and they weren't actually people they were Bokoblins. There was also a tall metal man standing around them and he saw me. He took me in.

"Eight years later and some drama in between I got very sick and Ghirahim had fallen in love with me, while I despised him. I technically had died, but he made a deal with a certain person to bring me back to life and make me immortal with him. I'm still human, technically. I can still die, just not age or get sick. I have the ability to perform weak magic but that's the extent of my powers-"

"Wait wait wait wait," I stopped her. "Then why did you two get married?" That was the big question I wanted answered fast.

"When I had died he had to bind a part of his soul with mine. So, physically, we were bound into marriage. While I was recovering from all that I reluctantly gave him my permission to legally marry us too. He sent in our paper to the Demonic Parliament-"'

"Demonic Parliament?" I laughed,

"You think he's the only demon?" She laughed back, "Two years pass and I do eventually see change in him. He wasn't as bad after I met him. I'm proud to take credit for making him a better person. I actually began to fall in love with him. But then the hero of time came. I had to hold Ghirahim back from killing Link, a lot. Well, I got pregnant." She laughed. I could make the connection in my head on how she "held him back".

"But you were human!" I exclaimed

"But I wasn't a normal human," she retorted, "I had magical abilities, I wasn't hylian, I was just me, Catherine T. Oscar." She took another sip of water. "Catto, it was a silly name I made up but it seemed more acceptable than 'Catherine' in this world. Anywho, I was able to 'interbreed' with Ghirahim because he was a part of me. My body could handle it. Though, here's the catch. Ghirahim promised that certain someone all over his power. He was going to give his immortality, his magic, his title. Almost everything that made him a demon was going to be taken away. But he had to perform the ritual. Now, if you know Ghirahim then you know he wasn't just about to do that. And he was able to avoid giving up his power for two years. Until our baby was born, the most impossible baby in the entire world. This baby has more power than Demise himself. This child could rewrite time anyway she wanted and she could set the world on fire with just a bit of concentration. She was more powerful than Ghirahim, the first half-human demon. Born to the most powerful demon lord in existence and impossible human. And this person decided that that baby was worth more than what they were promised."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yikes, its been a while. Sorry about all that. I had like SATs and AP tests to deal with. Ya'll can be mad if you wanna but I'm trying to graduate soooo. Lol here is your chapter 8. I read it over to fix anything major. Sorry my grammar sucks. I fixed a lot from the last chapter.**

Chapter 8

"I don't understand how that makes the baby more powerful. It's just half human and half demon." I stated.

"But she wasn't. She was entirely both." She grinned and rolled her eyes, "she had all the power of a human and a demon concentrated in her and the possibility of her turning out a perfect balance of both was even more phenomenal. It would've been more likely for her to be more of one than the other. She had the soul and heart of a human, and the power and mind of a demon. Demons are immortal and powerful but their souls aren't as powerful as humans. So having a powerful soul and physical form is something that's never happened before."

"Then how did the baby die?" I asked.

"When that person came to Ghirahim after I had the baby they realized that, compared to the kid, Ghirahim didn't have a lot of power. So they wanted the baby." She got up and filled her cup again. "Ghirahim wasn't about to let that slide so he began battle them, while he did that i ran off without a word. I took the baby and left. Me and Ghirahim together was dangerous as it was. Our souls were bound and anyone could pick up that aura with a good tracking spell. But that baby anywhere near the two of us or even on the surface could put her and us in danger. So I hid her from me. I hid her from Ghirahim. I hid her from herself. It's pretty stupid, I should've realized it wasn't going to last forever." She laughed again.

"Wait that means that someone in Skyloft- wait-" I stopped myself and thought. Everything was making sense now. Ever since I was a kid and called a freak. When I was kept from the surface my whole life! _Only blood relatives can see this house._ Ghirahim. He realized it. _Oh Hylia what have I done?!_ He was scared of all the stuff going to happen.

I looked at Catto who had her head in her hands. "Catto, who is Akomin?"

"If you haven't figured that out yet.." She began laughing loudly and genuinely. "I'd go ask your dad." She laughed louder and was trying to keep her composure but she thought this whole situation what great. I was confused. I was scared. I was upset. But she's sitting here laughing. "I knew it was you the moment I looked at you when you passed out." She had to hold her chair to steady her when she got up. "And he just now-" she couldn't even talk at this point she was laughing so hard. "Akomin, you're name is Akomin!" She took a deep breath and had tears fall from her deep ocean blue eyes. "Your name is Akomin!" She grabbed a bag and shoved some papers and books inside of it. "Akomin, you're the impossible kid! You're my daughter and Ghirahim is your dad! Sorry!" I looked at her like she was insane.

"Why are you laughing like this? Why are you packing?" I asked slightly angry. She took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"You being on the surface and already finding Ghirahim and me already gave us all away. The person after us already knows where we are. They are just waiting for the worst time to make themselves known. So…" she heaved up her heavy bag. "it's safer together than alone if we are already screwed." She marched outside. I looked around her house super confused. What? This lady confused me so much.

"Come on!" She hollered at me. I grabbed my stuff and walked out with her. She held out her hand and I looked took it firmly. Her hand was soft and warm. She looked at me and giggled and I couldn't help but smile back. She snapped her fingers and we were in front of Ghirahim's house in Faron. "Let's go have a family reunion" she squealed excitedly and drug me by my hand to the front door of my new home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh look another chapter. Whattttt? I really like this chapter. I also really hate this chapter. So lemme know how you feel about all this. Likkkkee. Liiiikkkke whhatttt?**

Chapter 9

She pushed the large heavy door open and dropped her bag against the wall. She looked around curiously. I shadowed behind her. She peaked into the kitchen and into the closet and down the hallway.

"Ghirahim?" She called and her voice echoed. I realized it. I had her voice. Or at least close to it. Ghirahim noticed it too. I also noticed I was a good half foot or more taller than Catto."I'm home, I got some berries and veggies we could pickle." She laughed. She coughed really loudly, "What is that smell?!" She asked me. I pointed to the paper bag that had the soup in it. She looked at it like it was a living thing. She looked back at me for an answer and I just shrugged. "I heard that Faron had a daughter? Do you think we could go meet her?" She asked. There was silence. "I know you can hear me. By the way, do you know where this salty smell is coming from? I can't put my finger on it." His bedroom door opened at the end of the hall. Ghirahim was in a human form. He still looked similar to his other form. "I thought it might've been you." She laughed awkwardly. Though he didn't smile, his eyes brightened and he took a single step forward.

"You're home?" He asked and then looked at me. I kept a straight face and shrugged again.

"I'm home," she confirmed. He took another step toward her and then another and started sprinting toward her. I took a couple steps backwards but she stood still. He pulled her into a hug and stood up so her feet were off the ground. He held her tight and spun her around and knelt down so he was around her height. He had his head buried in her shoulder and was crying. What was I doing? Standing here awkwardly.

I wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that I was the most incredible being in all of history. I also wasn't ready to accept the fact I was related to either of these people. I know I don't have much room to say this but they are both incredibly strange people. I mean. They are united finally after all this time. Maybe I could sneak my way out and live on my own. They are safe, so am I. I'm not about to change my life to have the family I've always wanted. I dropped those dreams a long time ago. I'd be better on my own. Maybe I'll hang in Lanayru in Catto's house.

I took a step backwards toward the door. I didn't want them to see me. I realized they were too distracted anyway. I picked up my stuff and put my hand on the knob. When I looked back to check on them I got a face full of Ghirahim's fist. I felt my nose snap and I fell to the ground.

"You think you're just going to leave now you little bitch!?" He yelled at me. I held my nose in my hand. Blood was oozing onto my clothes.

"Ghirahim! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Catto shouted from the ground.

"Don't worry I treated her like this before I knew she was my kid." He gritted his teeth, "besides, she's not my daughter, she's the hero's. So her stupid arrogance told her to leave and 'protect' us and herself. A shit of a hero you are."

"I never I said I was a hero!" I gasped,

"You risked all our lives to get us here and then you think you can leave? Do you know how stupid you are to even be here on the surface in the first place?" He yanked my hair and slammed my head onto the hard floor.

"Stop it!" Catto screamed, he spun around and glared at her.

"What is your problem?" I spat at him bitterly while I tried to sit up. He narrowed his eyes and squatted down to me.

"I waited seventeen years to get the woman I love back because of you, do you know that? And even when I get her back I get a bitchy excuse of a daughter with her. And this filthy bitch was about to take her away again." I was about to speak, "- And don't even try to say you wouldn't mean for her to go after you because she would. The moment you leave she'd go crawling after you. You are her everything, that's the only reason she is back here right now. Because of you. And you know what?" He gritted,

"What?" I spat blood in his face. He wiped it off calmly with a sarcastic smile.

"I never even wanted you." He rose his hand ready to slap me down. There was a loud clash of glass and an awful smell surrounded both me and him. Catto had thrown the soup at him. Ghirahim turned angrily around to yell but she spoke up.

"And I didn't want to marry you." She said teary eyed and firm, "Your petty jealousy has left you a crumbling mess, Ghirahim. If she was all I wanted I would've found a way to stay safely away from you. And you saying that you didn't want her means that you lied to me for over a year." She spun on her heels and walk into his bedroom and slammed the door. He stood up and wiped the soup off. Without a word he walked away leaving me on the ground broken and bruised.


End file.
